


Not Natural

by notnaturaldemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 66 Seals (Supernatural), Apocalypse, F/M, Family, Humor, Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnaturaldemons/pseuds/notnaturaldemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the apocalypse looming over them, the boys are lost with their search for the seals. But when three teenage girls show up in their motel room, they realize that they should have stayed lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Natural 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, this story I originally posted on fan fiction and wattpad. I decided I would post it on here and now I want to edit it as I go along as the writing in the beginning wasn't the best. It's currently not finished so editing might take awhile but let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
Not Natural  
Setting: Darfield plantation, NZ, planet earth  
Time and relative dimension in space (TARDIS): 10-11pm November 23rd 2008

Darkness spills across their vision making the small path that lay in front of them difficult to see as they dash along it. Their breathing beginning to get ragged, their loud footsteps breaking through the still summer night. Sweat dripped down their faces, the lack of breeze making them feel even more breathless and hot. The tall trees and bushes seemed to blur in the night, and the girls were doing their best to follow the path, not trip over or crash into anything. Every so often one of the three girls would glimpse over their shoulder to see if the Black-eyed demon was still hot on their asses. These three, seemingly innocent girls, were being chased through a dark, frightening forest on the outskirts of the small rural town called Darfield in New Zealand. The reason for which is unknown to them. For months the three girls have been chased by demons and on multiple occasions they have almost been killed. But somehow they are still kicking-

“Mother Fucker!” the tallest girl ungracefully slammed into a tree trunk. The other two girls dragged her to her feet. Once she was on her feet again, her anger flared. She grabbed a nearby broken branch “I hate MOTHER FUCKING TREES!” She yelled smashing the tree, which she ran into, with the branch. The other girls stood and waited impatiently for her to finish her rant. They knew stopping like this was risky, but there was no point in arguing with their friend, sometimes you just need to bash a tree with a small branch.

“You done?” the shortest girl asked with her hands on her hips. You could feel the sass in her voice.

“Yeah… I’m good” said the angry tall girl between breaths.

“Good… now can I have a go?” the last girl asked, in a British accent, reaching for the branch.

“Oh yeah sure” she handed her the branch and proceeded to stand back and let the British, also angry, girl take her swing.

“Guys, we don’t have time for this.” The shortest one yelled and grabbed both of the other girls as a woman, with black eyes, appeared out of the darkness. “How are you two still alive?” she yelled while running. The other girls looked at each other while running, both unsure how too. Logically they should be well in truly splattered on the pavement.

The British girl still clung to the branch as the short sassy one lead the way as they were nearing the edge of the forest. The tall angry one, who was at the back, slowed and turned to face where they had come from, only to find that two more demons had joined the party. She turned back to her friends when they let out a scream. She turned in time to see her British friend swing the branch in her hand at a man in a trench coat, he didn’t flinch. The girls went to run off when he spoke.

“I am Castiel, an angel of the lord, and I am here to bring you to safety” the trench coat man said.

“How hard did you hit him, Beth?” the tall girl whispered in the British girl’s ear.

“I’m stronger than I look” Beth seemed offended, wanting to get her remark in, but it was lost as they all stared at the trenchcoated man. Beth's fear was obvious on her face, while the tall girl, and her short friend seemed to mask their fear better.

“Guys shut up, look” the sassy one ordered quietly pointing in the direction of the Demons. They were surrounded. Everywhere they turned was a demon but they weren't reacting; they had the girls cornered, the girls they’d been hunting for six months and they weren’t making a move.

“Are they scared of him?” Beth asked.

“So should we be scared of him, if he can scare demons then…” said the sassy one backing away from Castiel.

“No, there is no need to fear me as I am an angel of the lord who has been sent here to protect you” Castiel said.

“Ok then, Mr Trench coat man” said the tall one. “Is he insane?” she whispered to the other two girls. Beth shrugged, her eyes darting around at the Demons. None of the girls liked to be this close to these evil sons of bitches and the addition of Mr Trenchcoat Man made them uncomfortable, even if he claimed he was there to save them. The sassy one didn’t say anything her eyes glued to Castiel.

“No, I am not; I am an angel of the lord, here to save you” Castiel said stepping forward; the girls took a large step back. Samantha jumped forward quickly though as she got too close to a demon. The girls were now huddled with their backs against each other facing the outer circle of demons and the angel.

“Yes I think you may have mentioned that.” Said the sassy one.

“Well if you listened, Samantha, it would not need repeating” Castiel said obviously frustrated with the girls. He pushed passed the girls and charged towards the three demons that were chasing them. He fought with them. The three girls stood and watched wanting to run but also wanting to stay and watch the demons get their asses handed to them.

“How does he not get caught up in his trench coat?” asked the tall one.

“Cause he is an angel of the lord, God, Jess, keep up” Beth answered sarcastically. It may come as a surprise, to see how calmly these girls reacted. After what they had seen, everything just seemed less surprising, less terrible. They did their best to find the good, the amusing, a joke from the situation. It was the only way they could cope. They believed their pain could not grow worse, what more did they possibly have to lose? 

Castiel and the demons fought for a while but he eventually took them all out with a bright white light. Before returning to the girls who are standing confused on what they just witnessed.

“Now do you understand and believe what I am?” Castiel asked.

“Yes. You are Thor” Jess stated. Castiel’s frustration flared as Samantha face palmed and Beth smiled at Jess’s joke glancing at the dead bodies confused. They had experienced demons, but this was something different entirely.

Castiel, obviously really done with their shit, strode towards the girls. Scared they clutched each other’s arms, backing away from Castiel slowly before they hit a big tree trunk and couldn't go any further backwards. Castiel stood tall, towering over the girls, his face seemed made of stone, tough, unrelenting.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Castiel said trying to calm them down, it didn't work as the girls eyes darted around the forest looking for an escape. Castiel sighed and forcefully placed two fingers on each of Beth and Jess’s foreheads. Before either could react the three girls had been transported to a shoddy motel room where two men in their late twenties were sitting. One obviously noticing their presence, while the other still oblivious.


	2. Not Natural 2

The room was dull, the once bright colours faded naturally over time. The once new carpet worn down and rough. The bedding had been washed too many times, making it scratchy and stiff. Clothes were spilling out of bags and the room was scattered with old heavy books. It was the early hours of the morning. The Winchester boys were in their motel room after returning from Jay’s magic show that was amazing in Dean’s words but impossible to Sam. The room was dully lit by lamps and the glow from Sam's laptop. Dean was sitting on one of the two beds studying the pile of books that were sitting in front of him. They were trying to understand what tied this Jay guy, to the deaths happening is Sioux City.

“Looks like this guy Jay was a pretty big deal in the '70s” Sam said staring at his computer on the table across the room from Dean.

“Which in magician land means what, exactly?” Dean asked not lifting his eyes from the open lore books.

“Big enough to play radio city music hall.” Sam answered looking over at Dean who is still not looking at him like he did something wrong.

“What got him stuck in their ‘where are they now?’ File?” Dean asked still not looking up from his reading.

“He got old.” Sam said. That got a reaction from Dean. Dean didn’t know how to answer that. He just nodded slightly when Sam looked up from his computer at him.

“Okay, so maybe incredible Jay is using real magic to stage a comeback.” Dean suggested. Sam frowned.

“It's possible. Some kind of spell that works a death transference.” Sam considered.

“How does the tarot card mix into it?” Dean asked, trying to make sense of it. “I don't know.” Sam said typing on his computer.

“Man... hope I die before I get old.” Dean said standing up and walking to the table, where Sam was sitting. “Whole thing seems brutal, don't it?” he continued picking a tarot card up from the table.

“You think we will?” Sam asked looking up at Dean. Although they dealt with death all the time, it was not something they liked to talk about when considering themselves

“What?” Dean asked looking down at him.

“Die before we get old.” Sam continued.

“Haven't we both already?” Dean answered trying to lighten the situation.

“You know what I mean, Dean.” Sam said frustrated causing Dean to smile. “I mean, do you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're 60?” Sam continued gesturing with his arms.

“No, I think we'll be dead...” Dean said with no hesitation causing Sam to scoff. “For good” Dean continued, Sam still smiling unbelieving what Dean is saying. “What? You want to end up like - Like Travis? Huh? Or Gordon, maybe?” Dean asked

“There's Bobby.” Sam stated looking up at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought of growing up to be like Bobby.

“Oh, yeah, there's a poster child for growing old gracefully.” Dean said sarcastically, walking back to his bed taking the tarot card with him.

“Maybe we'll be different, Dean.” Sam shrugged. He didn’t want his brother to give up so easily.

“What kind of Kool-Aid you drinking, man?” Dean looks over at Sam, thinking he is insane. “Sammy, it ends bloody or sad. That's just the life.” Dean continued. Sam wasn’t happy with what Dean was trying to tell him and stared at his computer, before shutting it. He sat upright in his chair and looked around the room before he looked at Dean.

“What if we could win?” Sam asked quietly.

“Win?” Dean repeated unsure of what Sam was trying to say.

“If there was a way we could just...put an end to all of it.” Sam replied sternly.

“Is there something going on you're not telling me?” Dean asked curiously and cautious.

“No.” Sam replied without hesitation.

“Sammy.” Dean said, starting to worry that something bad might be still going on with Sam.

“No. Look, I'm just saying that...” Sam said standing and walking closer to Dean “I just wish there was a way we could...go after the source. That's all. Cut the head off the snake.” Sam continued stopping a few feet from Dean.

“Well, the problem with the snake is that it has a thousand heads. Evil bitches just keep piling out of the Volkswagen-” Dean stopped when he heard the whoosh of wings. He glanced at Sam who didn’t hear it, but that’s when he saw them standing behind Sam.

“Yeah. Guess you're right.” Sam continued oblivious to the people standing behind him. “Dean” he asked “what are you looking at-” Sam turned to face Castiel and three unfamiliar girls.

“Ah Cas. Find some friends did we?” Dean asked smirking at the idea of Castiel finding 'friends'. Both Sam and Dean were confused as to why three teenage girls, maybe young adults, were standing in their motel room with Castiel.

“We had got word that the Demons were closing in on these girls. They are being used as one of the 66 seals.” Castiel explained now calm after his first meeting with the girls.

“Wait, the seals?” Sam asked confused. Sam hadn't heard much about the seals. Dean had explained what Castiel had said to him. But it was not something they had had to deal with yet. 

“You mean that these girls are a Seal and that demons are planning on using them in their plan to release Lucifer?” Dean asked confused. They were just three girls. Most seals were something big or important.

“Wait, what about Lucifer?” Samantha asked holding up a hand. It was the first time any of the girls had spoken since arriving in the motel. It shocked Sam and Dean at the bluntness of it. They had assumed the girls had been nervous and shy, leading to what they thought had been a naturally quiet nature.

“Yeah and what about us being used to bring him back?” Beth asked. That just sounded crazy. Demons exist sure, now Lucifer. And her and her friends of all people were somehow important in bringing him back, whatever that meant.

“Yeah and we aren’t aquatic animals!” Jess added folding her arms across her chest. She didn't like the way they were being talked about right in front of them. Dean and Sam both stared at the three girls. They couldn’t believe what Castiel was telling them.

“Um well, ok, tell me Cas, where did you find your friends?” Dean asked, trying to get more information out of the angel. He never was much of a talker, just saying parts or the basic things before he disappeared.

“Why do you keep calling us his friends? Obviously we aren’t friends as we only just met Mr Trench coat man over here, before he, god of thundered, some demons and zapped us here, wherever here is.” Jess ranted at Dean. Dean honestly wasn’t expecting that out of the girl.

“Okay, well, why don’t we start with names? I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.” Sam said calmly pointing to Dean who nodded at the girls. “What’re your names?”

“Well tall angry one is Jess, Short blond one is Samantha and I am Beth” Beth said pointing at each girl in turn. “And now if you would kindly tell us where we are and what we’re doing here that’d be brilliant.” she said smiling sarcastically and giving Sam two thumbs up.

“Okay well, we’re in Sioux City, Iowa-” Sam started

“Wait we’re in fucking America?” Samantha yelled shocked. How did they even manage that?

“The land of freedom and fast food” Jess said, her hand over her heart.

“Rude” Beth said slapping her shoulder “I apologize for that. You know that voice you have that tells you to not say things, yeah, she doesn’t have that” Beth continued. Jess smiled holding her shoulder.

“And you’re here because you are one of the 66 seals that need to be broken, or in your case killed, to raise Lucifer from hell. That’s why you’re here; we’re going to protect you.” Sam explained to the girls who watched him blank faced obviously not understanding him.

“Look Demons are trying to kill you and we’re going to protect you because we don’t want Lucifer to rise” Dean said frustrated.

“Okay then Mr Grumpy” Beth said in a deep voice, attempting to imitate Dean.

“And you want us to look after them?” Dean asked Castiel, pointing to the three girls imitating him.

“Yes I do not have the time to look after them as I am using my time to find the other seals before they are broken.” Castiel explained to Dean. Dean turned to Sam.

“We have to babysit them?” Dean asked Sam. There was no way. They would just get in the way, they wouldn't be able to hunt and the girls were probably useless at protecting themselves.

“We are not babies! I happen to be eighteen” Jess said standing up straight. She may have been the tallest out of her friends, but Dean and especially Sam still towered over her.

“Yeah I happen to be turning eighteen in two days…holy shit I’m eighteen in two days” Beth said turning to Jess and Samantha terrified.

“Party time!” Samantha said happily.

“No” Dean yelled. They were not in any way, shape or form having a party. The last thing he needed was that kind of awkward experience.

“Yes” the three girls turned and exclaimed in unison.

“Well that’s creepy. Sam help” Dean said turning to Sam, who just shrugged, still unsure of what to do with the three girls since they are on a job. Sam pulled Castiel and Dean to the other end of the motel room out of earshot of the girls.

“Cas I know you don’t have time, but neither do we. We are in the middle of a job.” Sam explained.

“Yeah Cas we kind of have demons on our asses too, so do you really think that handing them off to us is a the brightest idea?” Dean asked Castiel.

“Yes as you two are the only people I trust with their safety” Castiel said.

“Well Cas, that is the worst idea you've had today, and you have had quite a few today already” Dean said insulting Castiel without him knowing.

“Well you have no choice in the matter” Castiel flashes out.

“Son of Bitch!” Dean yelled at the empty space where Castiel used to be.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“Guys, what the hell is going on here?” Samantha asked turning to the two other girls.

“If I knew I’d tell ya.” Beth replied. Samantha hit her over the shoulder for the sarcastic comment.

“I’m serious, guys, we need to stick together” Samantha said trying to reason with the other two.

“Yeah we’re all in this together” Jess said starting to sing the song from High School Musical.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“What do we do now?” Sam said turning to Dean. They look at the three girls who were now quietly singing ‘we’re all in this together’ and trying to do the dance.

“Sam they are singing” Dean said dragging his hand across his face.

“Yeah they are singing High School Musical” Sam replied. The three girls stopped and stared at Sam.

“I don’t even want to know how you know that” Dean said moving away from his brother to take a seat at the table.

“The tall one knows about high school musical.” Beth whispered to Jess.

“I think his name is Castiel” Samantha said.

“No I’m pretty sure that was Mr trench coat man” Jess said.

“Yeah tall ones Dean, God get it right. Slut” Beth insulted Samantha, she frowned.

“Ah, rude!” Samantha said folding her arms.

“Okay, since we can’t agree let’s call him Sasquatch” Beth suggested.

“My name is Sam” Sam yelled.

“No her name is Sam.” Jess said slowly pointing to Samantha. ”You are Sasquatch” Jess said gesturing to Sam.

“Dean help!” Sam demanded.

“You’re on your own, Sasquatch” Dean replied smiling.

“Fine, whatever. But Dean, what are we gonna do with them, we have a job to finish” Sam stated frustrated with everyone ganging up on him.

“Right ah... well, why don't you go see if you can track down Jay? I'll see what I can dig up on this tarot card.” Dean said to Sam. Sam nodded and started to head out of the door when one of the girls coughed very loudly.

“Forgetting something?” Beth said.

“Or somethings” Jess added.

“Or aquatic animals” Samantha joked.

“Yeah we’re like fish out of water here” Jess said trying her best not to laugh.

“You made a punny” Beth giggled. This made all of the girls laugh uncontrollably. Dean shared a mixed look of worry and annoyance with Sam. Dean sighed and grabbed the salt out of his duffle bag and began to salt the doors and windows.

“Alright, so you need to stay here okay. We have a job to finish” Sam explained as Dean salted the room.

“We don’t know when we will be back but there is food in the fridge and the TV works. But whatever you do, do not open the door, don’t go outside, don’t answer the phone-” Dean ordered 

“Don’t do drugs” Beth interrupted. Dean sighed. These girls were going to be a handful.

“If you have any problems call us with this phone” Sam said handing his phone to Jess.

“But it is for emergencies only, don't go calling anyone and if it rings-” Dean ordered.

“Yeah we know don’t answer it-” Jess interrupted Dean again.

“Unless it says Dean” Sam said calmly. The girls nodded in unison and sat down on one of the beds looking up at the two men.

“Can we use your laptop?” Beth asked nodding towards the laptop open on the table. The other two looked at them expectantly.

“Yes, just don’t do anything stupid” Sam answered passing the laptop to the girls.

“Stupid? You think so little of us already, Sasquatch” Jess said pretending to be hurt. The men shook their heads and left Dean doing the final salt line over the door.

“Do not, and I repeat do NOT break the salt lines or so help me I will personally bring you back from hell just so I can kill you again.” Dean stated angrily. The girls nodded too engrossed in the laptop screen. Dean sighed and shared a look of exasperation with Sam and shut the door locking it behind him.


	3. Not Natural 3

The girls were spread out among the room. Jess on the computer scrolling through Tumblr occasionally reading out funny text posts to the other two. Samantha was watching some crime show and Beth was searching through the fridge for food.

“There’s food in the fridge” Beth mimicked Dean in a deep voice slamming the fridge door shut.

“What is there?” Samantha asked turning to look at Beth who had face planted on one of the beds.

“Beer, a half-eaten burger and more beer” she said into the pillow.

“I’ll have the Beer!” Jess said excitedly running towards the fridge and getting a bottle out and taking the cap off.

“Yeah let’s get drunk in a motel room that I guess we’re sharing with two men we don’t even know” Beth said sarcastically sitting up and looking at Jess disapprovingly.

“Well what else am I meant to do?” Jess asked defensively.

“Oh I dunno, wait till they get back then get them to take us out for food and get them to explain to us what the fuck is going on here!” Beth yelled frustrated.

“Guys!” Samantha yelled seeing a fight about to happen. “Just let Jess drink if she wants to she's eighteen.”

“Drinking age is twenty-one in America, actually.” Beth added smiling smugly.

“We’re from New Zealand not America, Bitch” Jess said taking a swig of beer.

“Whatever still don’t think you should be drinking.” Beth said picking up a book off the bedside table and flicking through it. “Man these guys are bat shit crazy all their books are on lore like ghosts, demons, monsters and shit.”

“Well it’s not like we’ve been chased by Demons for the past six bloody months!” Jess stated from her seat at the table.

“Oh shut up” Beth retorted 24601 percent done with Jess’s shit. She climbed back on the bed and curled up in a ball with the book.

“Guys stop it, yes Beth it’s weird that they’re into all this shit but we shouldn’t be so shocked that people are into this shit.” Samantha said again trying to stop the fight before it got too big.

“Demons yeah cool, ghosts awesome, but monsters? Jesus next it will be fucking Greek Gods” Beth said shaking her head. 

“I wonder if sparkly vampires exist too?” Jess asked looking at the other girls.

“Ah, Yeah, probably not” Beth stated lifting her head looking away from the book. 

“Don’t be a smart shit” Jess yelled.

“It’s smart ass, gez.” Beth yelled back.

“I don’t give a-” Jess yelled again lifting up her bottle to throw.

“Shut the fuck up!” Samantha screamed interrupting Jess. Beth and Jess instantly stop talking and stared at Samantha.

“Samantha... don’t fuckin’ swear!” Jess yelled.

“Don’t fuckin’ swear at her, she’s a delicate little flower!” Beth yelled.

“I’m not a fucking flower!” Samantha yelled slamming her hand on the chair she was sitting on.

“Well not with that language.” said Beth. Samantha started to giggle, which then set Beth off giggling, causing Jess to laugh too. The three girls laughed for what felt like hours, which was in fact only 15 minutes, at their stupid fight. When the laughter died down they each went back to what they were doing before. Samantha surfed the channels, Beth continued to read the strange books about the strange creatures and Jess popped open her second beer and went back to Tumblr. Eventually the boredom got to them.

“Tumblr is a lot funnier when you’ve been drinking” Jess said laughing at another post.

“Again, I don't think you should be drinking, at a time like this” Beth said not looking away from the book.

“Again, I’m a Kiwi, not an American and I don’t give a flying fuck” Jess spat back taking a long sip of her beer while glancing at Beth, making sure she sees it. Samantha obviously saw what was coming next as she grabbed a pillow and hid her head.

“That’s it, you mother fucker!” Beth yelled at Jess, throwing the book at her. Jess ducked as the book flew past her.

“Missed me bitch” she yelled leaping out of her chair at the table and grabbing a pillow from the bed that Samantha was sitting on, which was closest to her, and smashing it into Beth’s face.   
“Glasses!” Beth yelled putting a hand to her glasses making sure they were okay. The two girls continued to throw objects, soft or hard, curse and yell. Samantha tried to stay out of it until one of the stray objects hit her. 

“Ow!” Samantha cried. Both Jess and Beth froze. Samantha rose off her bed and grabbed the closest hard thing she could find, one of the Boy’s books, and charged at Jess. She ran frantically from Samantha, until Samantha went after Beth. Samantha chased the two girls around the motel room, occasionally getting decent hits in. 

Dean and Sam, unaware of the mayhem that was occurring in their room, pulled up into the parking lot outside their room. 

“Man I’m glad that’s over” Sam sighed. 

“Yeah me too. I’m never gonna be able to look at a magic trick the same again.” Dean replied, rubbing his neck where the bruises were starting to form, after being strung up by a magic noose. Dean opened his door and slid out of the impala, but paused when he heard screams. He glanced at Sam, who heard them too, with a confused look. That’s when they remembered the three girls in their room. 

“The girls!” Sam blurted out. They both sprinted to the door and slammed it open, guns blazing. All three girls screamed at the sudden event. Samantha threw her book at them hitting Dean in the shoulder before Sam caught it awkwardly. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Dean yelled now in more pain. All three girls started yelling each wanting to get their side heard. “Enough!” Dean yelled again. Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and gave him a classic I’ll-handle-this look.

“One at a time, Beth you go first” Sam said calmly.

“Well she’s drunk and Samantha is a delicate little flower” Beth said pointing at Jess.

“I am not drunk!” Jess yelled.

“And I’m not a delicate little flower” Samantha yelled as well going for the book. Sam lifted the book out of reach.

“Yeah we figured that out the hard way” Jess said rubbing her arm “She’s like a Venus fly trap, pretty until you make her angry.” she continued. Samantha smiled proud of herself. Sam smiled slightly when he realized that they were safe and that they were just fighting among themselves. Dean on the other hand was slightly less than amused. 

“Wait where did you get the beer?” Dean asked.

“In the fridge that you said had food in but in reality it had a half-eaten burger and beer” Beth snapped. 

“Ignore her, she gets angry when she’s hungry” Jess said. “And Samantha is just angry” Samantha slapped her over the shoulder quite hard “Ow! You whore!” 

“Rude” Samantha said.

“Well you hit me!” Jess yelled rubbing her shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up both of you!” Beth yelled “Can’t you see you are upsetting these poor boys.” she continued pointing at the Winchesters. 

“They are men!” Jess said outraged.  
“Shut the fuck up!” Beth yelled.

“Someone’s grumpy” Samantha muttered.

“Go die in a hole you slut!” Beth said glaring hatefully at Samantha.

“Okay let’s go get food!” Dean said leading the girls out of the room.

“KK” Beth said happily bouncing out of the room. Samantha shook her head and followed Beth and Dean out of the room. Jess quickly skulled the rest of her beer before Sam could take the bottle off her. Once finished she happily handed it to Sam and skipped out of the room after everyone.


	4. Not Natural 4

The five of them poured out of the impala. Sam and Dean took the lead and the girls followed into the restaurant. The girls were cautious as they entered.

"What's up?" Sam asked spotting the looks. The same look of caution that both of them have when they enter a dangerous situation.

“It’s just that last time we were at a restaurant the waitress was a demon.” Jess said putting an arm around Samantha. The boys shared a look with each other and lead the way to an empty table. The girls followed hurriedly behind them afraid to get left behind.

“You can have anything you want off the menu” Dean said smiling as if that was the kindest thing he could do while passing the menus to the girls.

“Pizza” Beth said quietly glancing quickly at the menu and passing it back to Dean.

“Same” Jess said passing the menu to Dean. Samantha nodded also passing her menu back to Dean.

“You girls want anything to drink with that pizza?” Sam asked watching their eyes dart around the restaurant. He looked at Dean concerned but Dean just shrugged.

“Coke” they said simultaneously as the waitress cheerfully strolled over to their table.

“Hi, can I take your order?” she asked loud and too cheerful. The three girls almost leapt out of their seats not realising she was there. They refrained from screaming but hyperventilated instead. Sam and Dean jumped as well thinking that something may have been attacking, but both relaxed and shared a look before turning back to the confused waitress.

“Hi” Dean smiled looking up at the waitress who was probably 10 years younger than Dean. “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger and side of fries, they’ll have a Hawaiian pizza and he’ll have some of that rabbit food” Dean told the young waitress. Sam smiled at the waitress, and fake laughed at Dean.

“Actually I’ll have a garden salad” Sam said “Oh and four cokes and a water” he said when Jess tugged at his shirt reminding him of the coke that Dean forgot. The waitress smiled and wrote down their orders and skipped away, but not without smiling one last time at Dean.

“Uhm Dean?” Beth asked quietly. He turned to look her. “I needa go pee…” she said looking down at her hands.

“Well go” he said pointing in the direction on the toilets.

“I don’t wanna…” she mumbled.

“I’ll come with you” Jess said quietly looking around the diner. 

“Me too!” Samantha said standing up not wanting to be left alone with the boys and quickly darting her eyes around the diner. 

“Don’t take too long” Sam said quietly. The other two girls stood up and the three of them cautiously made their way to the toilet. Dean looked around the Diner looking for the waitress whilst Sam looked in the direction the girls went “Should we have let them go on their own? I mean they have got demons on their tails” he said turning to Dean.

“What?” Dean asked turning to Sam.

“The girls, on their own, demons” Sam said nodding in the direction of the restrooms where the girls had gone.

“You wanna follow them into the ladies room be my guest” Dean said shrugging. Sam shook his head and got up walking over to restrooms he knocked on the door to the ladies room causing the girls to scream in fear.

“Just me,” Sam said reassuring them, “Are you guys ok?” Sam asked awkwardly.

“It’s a toilet Sam, I think we can do this without killing ourselves” Jess said opening the door.

“Just checking” Sam said raising his hand defensively. “We’ll be out here if you need us.”

“Good” Jess said slamming the door in his face. She quickly opened it again. ”Oh, soz!” She apologized and shut the door nicely while smiling. Sam frowned and walked back to Dean as the food arrived at the table.

“Dean?” Sam said as Dean picked up his burger. “What does soz mean?” Dean stared blankly at Sam, while holding his burger inches from his mouth.

“I don’t know, Sammy” Dean shrugged. He glanced at the toilet door before taking the biggest bite he could of his burger.

The three girls walked out of the restroom and upon seeing the pizza on the table ran to the men.

“Pizza!” Beth said happily taking a huge bite out of it “Ow ow ow hot pizza. Bad pizza, you’re grounded!”

“Did she just ground her pizza?” Dean asked Sam putting his burger down in shock. Sam nodded not sure how to react.

“Beth you can’t ground inanimate objects” Samantha said putting a hand on Beth’s shoulder.

“Just did bitch!” Beth said smiling and taking a small bite of her pizza careful not to burn her mouth again. The three girls started laughing at Beth’s stupidity. Once they calmed down and had finished their pizza Samantha pulled her phone out of her pocket and groaned.

“It’s on New Zealand time” she complained chucking her phone on the table. “What’s the time?” she asked Sam.

“Uh hang on” he said pulling his phone out of his back pocket. “2 in the morning” he answered.  
“What’s the date?” Samantha asked yawning.

“November 24th” Sam answered putting his phone away.

“NO!” Beth yelled face planting on the table.

“What’s wrong with her?” Dean asked shocked.

“It’s her birthday tomorrow and she doesn’t want to be eighteen” Jess answered patting her on the back. Sam and Dean nodded acting as if they understood. Dean finally taking a bite of his burger ignoring the girls who were quietly comforting Beth as she complained about not wanting to be an adult.

“I’m not mentally ready for this, I have the mentality of a five year old” Beth moaned her head still on the table “and I can’t even legally drink now!” Sam turned toward Dean with a confused expression on his face but Dean was completely engrossed in his burger.

The girls were now sitting quietly having finished their pizza and started yawning.

“I’m tired” Samantha said as she yawned.

“You’re always tired!” Beth snapped lifting her head off the table.

“You’re grumpy when you’re tired” Jess said to Beth.

“No shit!” Beth said putting her head back on the table.

“Guuuys stop it.” Samantha groaned lazily hitting Beth on the shoulder.

“Ow that hurt!” Beth said going to hit Samantha back. Sam stood up suddenly making the girls jump. 

“Okay time to go, Dean.” Sam said. Dean looked up at Sam from his burger and reluctantly stood up stuffing as much of the burger into his mouth as he could. He pulled out his wallet chucking some money on the table.

“But I’m comfy!” Jess complained sinking lower into her chair.

“Come on Jess.” Samantha said standing up and pulling Jess up with her.

“Fuck you” Beth mumbled standing up and following the boys out of the diner.

Once they got outside the girls started shaking. It was rather cold and they were still in summer clothes from being in New Zealand. The boys walked casually to the car and as Sam looked back over his shoulder noticed the girls huddled under a street light in what looked like a formation of safety whipping their heads around looking for danger. There was a bang of a bin lid and the girls screamed and ran towards the boys.

“It’s just a bin. Get in the car.” Dean said flatly opening the door for the girls to get in. They piled in the back seat. Sam and Dean shared a look before getting into the car themselves. Within minutes the girls were asleep. Beth with her head leaning against the window, Samantha in the middle with her head on Beth’s shoulder and Jess with her hands folded across her chest leaning back.

“They’re kinda cute when they’re sleeping” Dean acknowledged looking in his rear view mirror. 

“Dean no, their teenagers, be serious.” Sam quietly told him off.

“One of them is eighteen and what's her name Ruth’s-” Dean said.

“Beth” Sam corrected cutting Dean off mid-sentence.

“Yeah whatever well she’s eighteen tomorrow.” Dean continued.

“What are we gonna do with them Dean?” Sam said ignoring Dean’s comment and pulling that well known bitch face.

“I don’t know Sammy.” Dean said.

“Dean their just teenagers, their terrified-” 

“Yeah and annoying” Dean said cutting Sam off. 

“Dean-” Sam snapped getting annoyed with Dean’s shit.

“Sammy they fight and then the next minute they're laughing and hugging. I’ve spent like an hour with them and I’m pretty sure their nuts.” Dean said cutting Sam off again.

“We don’t know what they’ve been through Dean.” Sam tried to get Dean to see his point of view.

“Yeah, yeah I know, cut them some slack, blah blah blah blah.” Dean said bored with the conversation.

“Look let’s just wait till Cas comes back.” Sam said glancing back at the three sleeping girls.

“Yeah and Cas can explain it all to them.” Dean said thinking the conversation was over with that and turned the radio up only to have Sam instantly turn it down again.

“Dean we still have to explain it all to them. They're confused, scared and probably cold.” Sam said noticing they were just in singlets and shorts. “Plus they’re in another country.” Sam finished.

“Yeah sure cool” Dean said pulling the car into a parking spot outside their motel room. He got out of the car and banged on the roof of the car “Wakey wakey girls!” he called. The girls jumped and screamed; Jess hitting her head on the roof of the car and Beth pushing Samantha off her in shock.

“OW!” Jess yelled angrily rubbing her head.

“Fuck you all, you mother fuckers!” Beth snapped storming out of the car and into the motel room where Sam was standing with the door open he smiled apologetically at her and she just glared Jess and Samantha behind her.

“Beth has a mouth on her” Dean commented locking the car.

“No one fucking cares Dean” Beth called from the room. The girls collapsed on a bed being too tired to care that they couldn’t all fit.

“Great now they’re on my bed” Dean complained.

“Oh boo hoo” Jess said her voice muffled by the duvet as she was face down.

“Yeah shut the fuck up” Beth added.

“Be quiet” Samantha yelled and rolled around on the bed groaning in pain.

“Fuck you” Beth mumbled half a sleep.

“Stop it” Jess said. After a moments silence the three were asleep again all piled on the one double bed. Dean looked on annoyed and laid down on the couch sighing in frustration.

“Let’s just get some sleep and work it out in the morning.” Sam said lying down on the other bed.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Everyone in the motel room was asleep except for Sam, he was wide awake waiting, waiting for Dean to fall asleep so he could go out and meet Ruby. Once he was sure everyone was asleep he sat up looking around the room. Dean was on the sofa one arm folded over his chest and the other hanging off his fingers just brushing the floor his mouth open and the occasional snore coming from him. The three girls were still on the one double bed; Beth and Jess pushed to the edges whilst Samantha was spread out. It looked uncomfortable but they were fast asleep. Sam silently put his boots on and walked from his bed to the door the floor creaked beneath him, he turned to the girls as Samantha groaned and rolled towards Beth, Beth half asleep tried pushing Samantha away but failed and accepted her fate and rolled closer to the wall. Sam shook his head and snuck out of the room to meet Ruby.


	5. Not Natural 5

It was nine in the morning and the two men were staring at the still sleeping teenagers reluctant to wake them up after last night. When the girls had fallen asleep in the car and Dean had woken them up, they yelled a bunch of profanities at the boys. It was a lot nicer when they were sleeping. They didn’t want three grumpy teenagers on their trip to Bobby’s. Dean nudged Sam forward but Sam just took a step back shaking his head. There was no way he was going to wake them up.

“Do you want to wake them up after what happened last night?” Sam asked Dean; as he said this Samantha rolled over groaning in her sleep. This awoke Beth who also rolled over groaning. They both rolled too far hitting Jess who was shocked awake almost falling off the bed. Samantha sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning. Beth lifted her head looking at Samantha and dropping it back down.

“Hey” Sam said spooking the girls as they realised there was someone else in the room before they remembered where they were. “Time to get up girls.” Sam said quietly.

“Can’t we just sleep?” Jess mumbled into the bed not bothering to lift her head up. 

“Not when you have demons on your tail. We need to get out of here.” Sam said worriedly wondering how the girls would react. A mixture of groans and yawns and “But I’m tired” came from the girls. It had been a long day, first being chased by demons, again, and then finding themselves in a motel room with two strange men, where they had slept in one of the most uncomfortable positions they probably could have. They just wanted to rest. 

“Can’t we at least have showers?” Jess asked running a hand through her hair. The girls had showers as often as they could on the run, often when they had stopped at one of the girl’s houses to grab some more clothes or other items, they would each take a quick shower; which is what they had been doing at Samantha’s when the demons found them and chased them into the forest. 

“We don’t even have a change of clothes.” Samantha complained pulling her top up. When they had been attacked by the demons, they didn’t have time to pick up their things they had been grabbing from Samantha’s, and so they had left all their belongings sitting there with only the clothes they had on their backs.

"Where the fuck did my glasses go?" Beth asked angrily ignoring everyone else as she frantically searched for them. Sam shook his head and passed them to her off the bed side table.

"They looked uncomfortable to sleep in so I took them off for you" he said smiling kindly at her. She snatched them out of his hand and cleaned the lenses on her singlet before putting them back on.

"Thanks" she mumbled. They would have to get used to having other people take care of them again.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Sam asked them. He had no idea how to deal with teenagers but at least he was trying. Dean was just trying to forget they were there.

“We don’t eat breakfast unless you have some Up & Go” Samantha stated happily now more awake.

“This is America you idiot.” Beth said in a patronising tone, still grumpy from the terrible sleep.

“Okay so no breakfast.” Sam said before walking out of the motel room to get Dean and himself some breakfast. He thought it probably wasn’t the best idea to leave Dean alone with them, but he was hungry himself.

“What's Up & Go?” Dean asked finally acknowledging the girls.

“It’s a breakfast drink with the energy of two weet-bix in one.” Jess said quoting the line on the cartons of Up & Go and then laughing at what she had just said. 

“Weet-bix?” Dean asked confused. This wasn’t something he had heard of before.

“A healthy whole grain wheat thingy.” Samantha said failing to explain it well to Dean.

“In England it’s called Weetabix” Beth said happily hoping that would help with the explanation.

“Stupid we’re in America not England” Jess said mimicking Beth from earlier.

“Oh yeah, Weetabix, we have that” Dean said. Beth smiled smugly at the girls and poked her tongue out at them. “Well I’m sure we could find something like that and then we might be able to find you some clothes till then here” Dean said as he got up unzipping his bag and chucking some of his shirts at the girls. The girls sat there awkwardly for a moment staring at Dean’s shirts. They barely knew him and felt a bit awkward about wearing his clothing. They all simultaneously looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down outside. They thought better of their awkwardness and all went to reach for the shirt that looked the warmest.

“I’m having this one!” Jess yelled grabbing the shirt and running away with it before the other girls could get it.

“Bitch” Beth yelled before grabbing a shirt. “Hey this looks like my one at home. I now christen it my Dean shirt” she said putting her arms through the sleeves. Samantha grabbed the remaining shirt and pulled it on. Sam walked through the door and was surprised to see the girls wearing Dean’s shirts and Dean smiling.

“What's going on?” Sam asked passing Dean a bacon sandwich and a coffee.

“It’s cold outside can’t have them freezing, we’re gonna go buy them clothes as well” Dean said shrugging taking the food off Sam.

“Okay then” Sam said sitting down and eating his pastry. He found it a little bit weird that Dean was being nice let alone offering to get the girls clothes. “Leave in five?” he asked.

“Yeah we also need to find a drink similar to Up & Go, it’s like a protein drink thing” Dean said grabbing his bags and going to open the door to take them out into the Impala.

“Yeah sure” Sam said raising an eyebrow at Dean.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The three girls were again piled in the back seat; Sam and Dean in the front. The girls were talking quietly in the back, to quiet for the boys to hear. 

“Are there any malls around here?” Sam asked.

“I guess, I don’t really know.” Dean said pulling out of the motel parking lot “It’s a big place there’s probably a mall and if there isn’t there will be a cluster of shops that sell girls’ clothing somewhere.”

“I remember driving past a mall on the way to get food yesterday, I mean this morning” Samantha said breaking out of the conversation her and the girls were having. 

“Oh yeah, something Hills Mall” Beth added.

“Oh yeah I remember that” Sam replied. An awkward silence filled the Impala, no one knowing what to say. They had barely known each other for forty-eight hours, the girls were not very good with new people and the boys just had no idea what to say to the teenagers. 

“Can you put on some music?” Jess asked breaking the silence.

“Sure” Dean says as he puts in one of his cassettes. Sam looked at Dean rolling his eyes. Why would teenage girls want to listen to classic rock? They probably listened to artists like Katy Perry and Miley Cyrus. 

“Dean they won’t like that” Sam said going to take the cassette out and put on a radio station more suitable.

“Shut up Sammy.” Deans said hitting Sam’s hand away as the music started.

Carry on my wayward son starts playing.

“Carry on my wayward son” could be heard coming from all the girls sitting in the back seat. Their singing was rather average but Dean turned to Sam smiling. Someone liked his music.

“You know what these girls are growing on me.” Dean said. They continued singing till they reached Southern Hills Mall. Once they reached Southern Hills Mall and Dean had found a parking spot the girls piled out of the car and ran inside trying not to get too wet. When they got in the mall they got some odd looks from other shoppers.

“Why are they looking at us like that?” Beth asked grasping the sleeves of her shirt in her hands. The staring made all the girls uncomfortable, it was like being back at school.

“It’s because it doesn't look like we’re wearing any shorts from the sides and behind.” Jess said pointing at their reflections in a shop window. Dean’s shirts were quite big on the girls, especially Samantha who was somewhat shorter than the other too, and so his shirts covered them like a dress, hiding the shorts they were wearing. 

“And that we have two men, who are rather scary looking, following closely behind us” Samantha added gesturing to Dean and Sam behind them “I feel like a Moroi” she added laughing.

“Does that make Sam and Dean sexy Russian guardians?” Jess asked quietly so Sam and Dean couldn’t hear them.

“Sam’s got the hair for it” Beth added giggling.

“What was that?” Sam asked hearing his name and raising an eyebrow.

“Oh my God he can raise an eyebrow too!” Samantha cried happily causing the girls to break out in a fit of laughter with the occasional “He is Dimitri” and “God damn it none of us are called Rose” and other comments that completely confused the boys. This was the first time in a while they could be at least slightly normal teenagers. 

“Okay girls pick a shop and get maybe three shirts each, and two pairs of jeans” Dean said fed up with the laughter and wanting to get out of the mall as soon as possible.. The girls looked shocked then nodded not wanting to argue with Dean on this and started looking around the mall for a shop that looked like they could get everything they wanted in it.

“What about that one?” Jess asked pointing to American Eagle.

“Yeah it’s got plaid,” Samantha said pointing to a mannequin that was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans “and these guys seem to like plaid” she added quietly gesturing to the boys behind them causing the other two girls to giggle quietly.

“To the Eagle of America” Beth stated leading the way to the shop. The girls ran to the shop, the boys slowly following behind. When they got to the shop the girls were already going through the racks looking for clothes.

“The sizes are different!” Samantha cried confused picking up a size twelve shirt that looked far too big for her and putting it back.

“And I’ve like almost definitely lost weight since I last shopped” Beth said flicking through the shirts and looking at her stomach “this is all far too confusing” she said picking a shirt up off the rack and holding it up to her body before placing it back sighing.

“I know that feel” Jess said from over at the pile of jeans looking just as confused as the other two. 

“Hi,” A sales assistant greeted them cheerfully whilst looking Dean up and down smiling at him “Need any help?” She asked turning to the girls.

“Yeah uhm, they’re from New Zealand and the sizing seems to be different here and they don’t know what sizes to get their clothes in” Sam said before the girls had a chance to answer.

“Sure thing” she said practically skipping over to where the girls were looking at a size four shirt holding it up against each other trying to figure out if it would fit them or not “So girls what size were you in New Zealand?” she asked happily.

“No clue” Jess and Beth said at the same time the girl tilted her head slightly in confusion and turned to Samantha hoping for a better answer.

“They were borrowing mine which varied from 10-12” Samantha said helpfully. The girl nodded smiling brightly and told them she’d be right back and went to the counter and flicked through some pages looking for a sizing chart, the girls carried on looking through the clothes.

“Okay” the sales assistant said returning to the girls with the sizing chart in her hand “A 10-12 in New Zealand should add up to about a 6-8 here” she said cheerfully showing them the chart “Hope that helps and if you need any help don’t be afraid to ask” she said turning to leave “For anything” she added winking at Dean. The girls continued looking at clothes and going back and forth from the changing rooms but they eventually finished each with three shirts, a couple of cheap singlet’s and two pairs of jeans each.

“Done?” Dean asked tiredly getting up from the seat outside the dressing room he was sitting on. The three girls nodded slightly and followed Dean to the till.

“It’s so sweet you boys are taking your sisters out shopping” The sales assistant said scanning each item through.

“They’re not our sisters” Dean replied quickly, the sales assistant looked at him confused.

“They’re our cousins” Sam said smiling covering for Dean.

“Awesome, your total comes to $644.80” she said. Dean looked shocked and slightly angry turning to the girls who looked at the floor guiltily. Sam laughed trying to cover his shock but then heard thunder rolling and the rain outside getting heavier and sighed taking out his credit card and paying for the clothes. Once the clothes were bagged and paid for Dean chucked the bags to the girls. They mumbled a thanks each of them feeling bad about the price knowing no one had ever actually paid that much for their clothes before not even their parents.

“It’s okay.” Sam said smiling to the girls “Shall we go get lunch?” He asked. The girls looked up at him not sure if he was just being nice so as not to upset them or if he genuinely didn’t mind that the clothes cost so much.

“You can go find a toilet or something to go get changed in” Dean said. The girls were reluctant to go on their own in such a busy place but another roll of thunder and a quick look at their shorts they decided it was for the best and hurried off to the toilets to change The boys following close behind and waiting outside for them with the bags of clothes they didn’t want.

The girls came out of the toilets in their new jeans but still in Dean shirt’s which caused Dean to give them a questioning look.

“They’re warm” Jess said defending herself and the other two.

“And comfy” Samantha added helpfully.

“And I personally prefer guys shirts” Beth concluded. Dean shook his head slightly and the led the way to where all the food stores were.

“You’re never gonna get them back” Sam joked hitting Dean on the shoulder

“I better get my green shirt back” Dean said turning to glare at Beth who was walking in a line with the other girls causing all of the other shoppers to squeeze past them but they didn’t seem to care as they were too busy laughing at something Beth said.

“Dean it’s just a shirt, you’ll get it back considering we’re gonna have to share motel rooms with them and a car” Sam said trailing off and looking at the girls who were now skipping arm in arm.

“It’s gonna be a long apocalypse” Dean muttered already sounding exhausted after spending just a day with the girls “Do we really have to share a room with them?” he asked sounding like a child who couldn’t have his own way.

“Well we can’t put them in their own room in case demons come for them” Sam answered ignoring Deans childish whine “We won’t be able to protect them if they’re in another room” he added.

“Why are demons even after three teenage girls?” Dean asked perplexed.

“They’re a seal. That’s what Cas said anyway” Sam answered dumbfounded.

“Yeah but the seals are usually something really important, I don’t get what’s important about three teenage girls from New Zealand” Dean said. “Yes I know one of them is English” He added quickly just as Sam opened his mouth to correct Dean. “Which means there's even less of a connection. We need to take them to Bobby’s and get Cas here to explain more.”

“We could always ask Ruby” Sam suggested.

“No” Dean said sternly “We are not bringing that Demon bitch into the mix, I’ve got enough to worry about.”

“Speaking of what to worry about, where are the girls?” Sam asked panicked looking urgently around the mall.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed. “You go that way, I’ll go that way” he said walking off to find the girls, Sam going in the opposite direction. The boys searched everywhere, but the girls were nowhere to be found. They circled back to find the other empty handed “What the hell man?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know” Sam answered whipping his head around trying to find the girls in the crowd of people.

“Where the hell are they?” Dean asked angrily as he turned around to face the store besides them. “Sam.” he said as he noticed the three girls in the store jumping up and down over some piece of clothing. Sam shared a look with Dean and the two ran to where the girls were “Hot topic, really, guys.”

“Dean, it is a TARDIS jersey with the galaxy in the background! Galaxy!” Jess said gesturing to the item of clothing.

“Vampire academy Dean, Vampire academy” Samantha said pulling the t shirt of the rack that had ‘weird doesn't even begin to cover it’ written on it gold metallic writing.

“Dean, My Chemical Romance. My. Chemical. Romance” Beth said pointing to a top that said ‘I’m Not Okay’ in big blood splattered letters.

“No” Dean said “We have spent enough on you today” he said starting to leave the shop.

“But Dean, it’s my birthday tomorrow” Beth whined giving him puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t give a damn,” he said smiling “We’re getting lunch then we’re driving to Bobby’s to try and get some God Damn answers.”

“But Dean” Samantha whined.

“No means no. Now move” Dean yelled gesturing towards the door. The girls placed their items back on the rack and shuffled out of the shop shoulders hunched over. “And don’t you dare leave my sight again” Dean yelled at the girls gaining looks from passers-by and a smile from Sam.

“Stop being such a mother, Dean” Jess said in a child’s voice causing the other two girls to visibly flinch.

“I am not your mother” He retorted angrily not noticing the girls reaction, Sam on the other hand did and was rather confused.

“She never said you were, she said stop acting like one” Beth said recovering from her earlier shock smiling innocently at Dean. 

“Where do you wanna go for lunch?” Sam asked before Dean could get any angrier.

“Subway!” Samantha yelled happily and pulled the other girls towards it. Sam and Dean followed quickly behind them as the girls ran towards the shop.  
.........................................................................................................................................................  
Five sandwiches and a long 2 hour drive to Bobby’s later. Dean was relieved to be out of the car that smelt of subway. The girls got out of the car still laughing over a joke they couldn’t quite remember the punch line to and Sam was already walking to Bobby’s door.

“How’re we going to explain this Bobby?” Dean asked stopping Sam and gesturing to the girls who were still standing round the car laughing.

“Tell him the truth. Castiel dumped these girls on us and all he said was that they’re a seal and then he left” Sam said knocking on the front door and taking a step back.

“Sam, Dean what are you doing here?” Bobby asked shocked opening the door.

“Good to see you too Bobby” Dean joked.

“We’ve got a problem” Sam said gesturing to the girls.

“Why have you got three kids with you?” Bobby asked shocked looking at the girls then questioningly back at the boys.

“Castiel brought them to us yesterday, apparently they’re a seal” Dean explained shrugging his shoulder as if it were no big deal.

“Seals? As in one of the sixty-six that need to be broken?” Bobby asked looking at the girls in confusion. How could a bunch of kids be seals? That doesn’t make any sense. This earned a nod from Sam.

“Yeah, can we come in?” Sam asked.

“Girls!” Dean called gruffly to the girls as he followed Sam and Bobby inside. The girls ran after him not wanting to be outside alone. They followed Dean into what looked like an office and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“Well sit down” Bobby said pointing to the only couch in the room. The girls looked at Dean and Sam. Dean gestured towards the couch half-heartedly and Sam smiled at them. They quickly hurried to the sofa and sat down looking around the room.

“Girls, this is Bobby, he’s a good friend of ours so don’t look so scared” Dean said leaning against the wall opposite them. They nodded and stared at their feet.

“Don’t speak much do they?” Bobby asked.

“What do you know about seals, Bobby?” Sam asked ignoring Bobby’s comment “how can three teenage girls be a seal?”

“Well I know about as much as you two.” Bobby replied snarkily “What about Cas? What’d he say?” He asked.

“That they’re seals, they need protecting and we’re the only ones he trusts” Dean answered.

“Well, have you tried contacting him?” Bobby asked.

“Oh yeah let me just get my angel phone out” Dean said sarcastically causing a quiet laugh to come from the girls.

“Someone finally thinks you’re funny, Dean” Sam joked causing the girls to laugh louder. Sam and Dean shared a look of regret at making the girls laugh because now they weren’t going to stop. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes giving the girls a look that said be quiet and Dean ran his hand over his face.

“Well if they are seals, why?” Dean asked making a questioning gesture with his hands.

“They are the daughters of the fallen” Castiel said appearing from nowhere causing the girls to scream and fall of the couch, the boys to jump up ready to fight and Bobby to pull a gun out his desk draw pointing it at Castiel.


	6. Not Natural 6

“What the hell, Cas!” Dean yelled.

“And it is written that the seal shall be broken when the blood that runs through the veins of the three daughters of the fallen is shed” Castiel recited.

“You need to learn to door on a knock” Samantha said recovering from her earlier shock when Castiel suddenly appeared in the room.

“Knock on a door” Jess corrected her quietly.

“Well he does!” She said defensively not realising what she had said. 

“Samantha, you said door on a knock, not knock on a door” Beth said patting her shoulder softly slightly amused at her friend but not wanting to upset her.

“Do I even English?” Samantha exclaimed leaning her head on Beth’s shoulder amused at her own stupidity. The boys shared a look of confusion at what just happened in front of them then turned back to Castiel.

“What do you mean daughters of the fallen?” Sam asked confused. This was not something he had heard of before.

“They are direct descendants of the first fallen angel” Castiel said.

“Wait, wait, wait. We’re part angel?” Samantha asked shocked.

“That makes no sense” Jess said scrunching her eyebrows. How could they be part angel? They were normal, well slightly weird, teenagers. 

“Wasn’t the first fallen angel Lucifer?” Bobby asked. Castiel nodded in response. Bobby's eyes widened in slight terror. 

“Ah, that makes more sense” Beth said not realising what she said could be taken the wrong way. Sam, Dean and Bobby all turned to stare at that the girls with wide eyes. 

“It was just a joke.” Beth said defensively putting her hands up in surrender.

“So what does that mean for us, being the direct descendants of Lucifer. And how can we be direct descendants when we’re now and he was well then?” Jess asked, looking around at the four guys. She already felt uncomfortable as did the other girls, but now they were supposedly descendants of Lucifer; that didn’t look good on them. Would the boys think the girls were evil or bad? She hoped not.

“The seals were written a long time ago; you are as direct a descendent as there is. It means that you have the blood of Lucifer himself running through your veins” Castiel answered, glancing at Sam. Sam visibly swallowed as the girls tensed. 

“Cas does that mean that they have, you know-” Dean asked worriedly. 

“Demon powers?” Sam interrupted glaring at Dean

“Yeah, that” Dean scoffed

“No, not that we are aware of” Castiel said easing their worry “The generations of human breeding have diluted their blood.” Castiel added

“So why would Lucifer want his own descendants dead?” Samantha asked confused

“Lucifer didn’t make the seals, God did” Castiel answered

“Well God’s a douche for making Lucifer have to kill his family to rise.” Beth said. The boys looked at Beth worriedly “I’m just saying! I’m not sticking up for the guy or anything Lucifer is also a douche; everyone is a douche” Beth said in defence.

“Okay well we have one seal out of 600” Bobby said changing the topic “We’re still not any closer to stopping him from rising. Any word on any other seals, Cas?” he asked turning to the angel who was still standing in the doorway glaring at Beth.

“I haven’t heard of any more. The most important thing is to look after these girls.” he said gesturing to the girls and disappearing. 

“Okay so to recap, we are descents of Lucifer, we are one of these 600 seals that need to be broken for Lucifer to rise. Did I miss anything?” Beth asked.

“There is a small chance of demon powers” Jess added.

“Very small chance” Samantha corrected, she didn’t want to be evil.

“So small there’s probably no chance” Beth added smiling half-heartedly. “The fact that we ended up being friends is kind of creepy” she added after a moment’s silence.

“God made us extremely distant cousins because he knew our mothers couldn’t handle us as sisters” Samantha said half a smile on her face.

“Okay you girls stay in here and uhm relax we’re gonna go out here” Sam said leading Dean and Bobby out to the kitchen shutting the door behind them. The boys could hear panicked quiet whispering coming from the girls but only the occasional word came through like ‘demon’ ‘seals’ and ‘family’. The boys turned to face each other, each waiting for the other to speak.

“I don’t know about this, boys” Bobby said worriedly “Lucifer’s descendants? This could be dangerous” he added. He had only just met the girls, and so he had no idea what they could be like. For all he knew they could be hiding something, although their shock at finding out made them seem as if they really did have no idea.

“When isn’t our life dangerous, Bobby?” Dean asked.

“Guys, didn’t you see their faces when Cas told them about Lucifer? They’re terrified” Sam said ignoring Dean’s question. He knew all too well what they were feeling, knowing there was something evil inside of you.

“Well what’re we meant to do, Sam, we can’t keep them as pets” Dean said “they can’t protect themselves and they don’t know enough about what's going on to help” 

“We could teach them” Sam offered

“How to be a demon?” Dean retorted 

“No” Sam said sternly “How to fight and how to look after themselves. And maybe we could tell them more about what's going on other than they’re a seal” 

“Sam’s right Dean” Bobby said

“Well how’re we gonna find the time? We’ve got enough on our plates without teaching three teenage girls to shoot straight” Dean said angrily 

“Cas said they’re our main priority” Sam said “We just won’t do a job for a while. Besides they’ve lived this long they can’t be that bad” he added trying to convince Dean. 

“Fine, but you’re teaching them” Dean said grabbing a beer and leaving the house. He didn’t want to have to deal with three teenage girls; they would be moody and hopeless. Sam sighed and looked at Bobby who just shrugged.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Guys?” Samantha asked interrupting the silence “What’re we going to do?” she asked worriedly. 

“I dunno, survive?” Beth suggested getting off the couch and looking at the books behind Bobby’s desk.

“Seriously, Beth” Jess snapped not in the mood for Beth’s sarcasm.

“I’m being fully serious; what else can we do? We’ve still got demons on our arses, we’re a seal, descendants of Lucifer, with possible very weak demon powers, we’re in a strange house in a completely different country with men we don’t know and we met a fucking angel. All we can fucking do is survive” Beth snapped back

“We need to find out more,” Samantha said trying not to start a fight, “all we know is we’re a seal. What do we know about the seals? Like there’s 600 seals do all of them need to be broken?” Samantha asked slight panic in her voice. She wasn’t ready to die, but she didn’t want Lucifer to rise either. 

“I would assume so” Beth said now calm “otherwise it’s too easy” she added. 

“We could ask” Jess suggested always being braver than the other two. 

“You can,” Samantha said “They don’t seem to like us that much” she added scrunching her face. 

“It’s probably because we showed up out of nowhere and now we’re part Lucifer” Beth said flicking through a book on demons “I mean I wouldn’t like us if we just showed up in my motel room” Beth added. Jess looked like she wanted to say something back but thought better of it, knowing now wasn’t time to fight.

“I can’t believe we’re descendants of Lucifer. I mean all those times at youth and church. I kinda feel bad. Why can’t we be normal? I just want to be at home with my family. “Samantha said sadly. Jess frowned too, feeling the same.

“We all want to be but sadly we can’t” Beth said “we’re in this now and I doubt there’s an easy way out of it.” The other two looked down at the floor hurt “Sorry” Beth said quietly. The three fell silent all lost in their own thoughts when Sam and Bobby walked back in. Sam and Bobby looked at each other confused, the girls, although frightened, were fine before. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. The girls all straightened up wiping their eyes and smiled up at the boys.

“Fine” They all said at once. Sam looked like he didn’t believe what they said but chose to not pressure them into telling. 

“So we’ve been talking and we have decided that we’re gonna stay here for a while and tell you all we know on demons and the seals and we’re gonna train you to fight and protect yourselves” Sam said as Dean walked back into the room three beers in his hand for him, Sam and Bobby.

“I’m keen” Jess said the other two girls nodded eagerly. None of them wanted to be defenceless.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

“Girls.” Sam said opening the door “and Dean.” he added noticing Dean still asleep in the corner. The girls groaned; Samantha kicking Beth as she stretched out on the sofa they were sharing.

“Bitch.” Beth muttered stretching herself.

“Hey Beth,” Jess said giggling “you’re an adult.” she said smiling up at Beth who groaned and pulled her blanket over her head lying back down. 

“Happy Birthday.” Samantha said patting Beth’s feet as they were the closest thing to her, this caused Beth to curl up into a ball.

“Don’t touch my feet.” she said taking the blanket off her head to glare at Samantha then pulled it back over her head. 

“Dean” Sam said throwing a shoe in Deans direction.

“I’m up” Dean yelled sitting up suddenly and wiping his mouth. 

“Let’s go get stuff for Beth’s birthday” Samantha suggested happily

“How about we ignore the fact that I’m eighteen and pretend I’m still seventeen until I reach 24, that is the ideal age” Beth said from under the blanket.

“I wanna get pancakes!” Jess decided excitedly.

“I want to be a baby again” Beth whined. “But we don’t all get what we want” she added harshly

“Way to be depressing” Samantha said quietly trying not to have another repeat of yesterday. 

“Yes I’m an adult now, unfortunately, I’m allowed to be” Beth said in a monotone voice

“Is she gonna be like this all day?” Dean asked gesturing to the Beth. This is exactly why he didn’t want to look after them. 

“Unless you can get the cast of doctor who, Sherlock, Harry Potter and pizza, probably” Samantha said smiling knowing exactly how to cheer up her friend.

“She really doesn’t wanna be eighteen and well she really misses...” Jess started before Samantha hit her and she realised what she was about to say. “Her cat” Jess said  
……………………………………

“You girls drink?” Dean asked as he followed the three in from Bobby’s yard where he’s been teaching them how to load shotguns and shoot them in a straight line. The girls nodded and Sam looked disapprovingly at Dean.

“What? It’s Beth’s eighteenth, they deserve to drink” Dean said defensively “beer?” he asked the girls. Jess nodded and Samantha and Beth scrunched their faces up shaking their heads.

“You don’t like beer?” Dean asked shocked.

“Nope we like vodka” Samantha said happily and Beth nodded eagerly.

“I also like vodka” Jess added sitting down at the table.

“You like everything that has alcohol in it” Beth told Jess. Jess opened her mouth to argue back but shrugged knowing it was true. The boys shook their head as the girls laughed at Jess’ response when Bobby walked in with four pizza boxes and garlic bread.

“This enough?” he asked sounding slightly annoyed. These girls were going to cost an arm and a leg.

“For one person yeah.” Beth joked “kidding” she added when Bobby glared at her. 

“You girls can eat this while doing some reading on lore” Sam suggested. The girls looked at him shocked waiting for him to crack a smile and say he was kidding but he didn’t. Muttering they took the pizzas into the office and sat on the floor eating the pizza and flicking through the lore books that were scattered about the room.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Samantha asked Beth looking up from the book on vampires she was reading.

“Surprisingly yes, I mean who doesn’t want to spend their eighteenth eating pizza, learning how to shoot straight and reading about ghost, demons and monsters?” Beth answered sarcastically. Samantha rolled her eyes going back to her reading.

“It’s a better birthday than you would have had if we were still in New Zealand” Jess said trying to lighten the mood.

“I’d be closer to home though and closer to them so quite frankly I’d rather be back in New Zealand” Beth said picking up a book on vengeful spirits and opening it to a random page.

“At least we’re alive, if Castiel didn’t show up that night we’d be dead” Samantha said trying to convince Beth there was some good coming out of their current situation even though she knew it was pointless.

“Okay so we owe Castiel our lives, I get it we’re alive I got to reach my eighteenth birthday big whoop doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it, can we just drop it please?” Beth asked the other girls nodded not wanting to argue and sat in silence reading their books and eating the pizza. They’d almost finished their pizza when Dean walked in with a bottle of vodka with Sam following holding glasses and lemonade to go with the vodka. Sam poured the girls the drinks then sat down on the floor with them passing their drinks to them. Bobby came in with three beers for the boys and himself. He sat on the sofa and the boys sat on the floor with the girls passing them their drinks.

“Happy birthday, Beth” Sam said smiling

“Let’s get wasted” Beth said in response as the girls took a big gulp of their drinks.

“Or drink one then go to sleep because it’s just gonna get harder from here on out” Dean said. The girls groaned but did as Dean said and once they’d finished their drinks fell asleep in the same position as the night before, Samantha and Beth sharing the couch and Jess on the floor next to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found at fanfiction.net and Wattpad


End file.
